The present invention relates to novel benzothiazin derivatives and their use as antibacterial agents in infectious diseases of mammals (humans and animals) caused by bacteria, especially diseases like tuberculosis (TB) and leprosy caused by mycobacteria.
Thiazinone, their derivatives and their use as antibacterial agents, especially against mycobacteria (TB), laid open for public in AR 24 25 67 A1, AU 37 04 400 A1, CA 13 22 551 C1 or EP 0 245 901 B1 for instance.
As known, there is a threadful worldwide increase in tuberculosis infections with mycobacteria which developed resistance against the available therapeutics (B. R. Bloom, J. L. Murray, tuberculosis: commentary on a reemergent killer. Science 257, 1992, 1055-1064). Extremely dangerous is the development of multidrug resistant (MDR) mycobacteria. These are mycobacteria, resistant at least against two of the most active tuberculosis drugs, isoniazid and rifampicin, but also against streptomycin, pyranzinamid and ethambutol. The proportion of MDR-TB in some countries is already more than 20%. Together with the increased number of TB diseases generally, worldwide it causes about 3,000,000 deaths annually.
For the treatment of such diseases, like (TB) or leprosy there is an urgent need for new drugs with new mechanisms of actions, especially to overcome drug resistance and to overcome the known dramatic side effects of the available drugs.